


Trusting

by skargasm



Series: Love, Creeper Wolf [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Stiles was far too trusting....
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Love, Creeper Wolf [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631812
Comments: 17
Kudos: 219
Collections: Ficlets: Stories from 100 to 1000 words





	Trusting

”Stiles, thank God I found you!” Stiles turned from his jeep, surprised to see Theo heading his way. It was way too early in the morning for a conversation with this jerk – Stiles was heading back to college after a _very_ satisfying night with Peter and didn’t want his good mood to be ruined.

“What do you want, Theo?”

“Scott is missing – I need your help!”

“What do you mean, he’s missing?” 

“Deaton mentioned something about an Alpha Pack? Scott went to talk to him but he didn’t come back – I haven’t seen him since yesterday!” Theo looked panicked and Stiles tried to think. 

“What’s an Alpha Pack? Why would Scott need to be warned about them?”

“I don’t have the details – I just know Deaton won’t talk to me and I thought that maybe you would – actually, forget it! I didn’t want to involve the younger members of the pack but I totally understand if you’re not interested any more!”

“Hey! Scott and I have been buds since before we could get into serious trouble – regardless of whatever shit you’ve been feeding him, we will _always_ be friends and I will do anything for him.” Dumping his overnight bag into the Jeep, Stiles turned back to Theo. “Do you have a car or should we take mine? Deaton will talk to me – even if I have to threaten him with my Dad to make him do so!”

“My car is just over there – we can come back for your Jeep later.” Nodding, Stiles locked his car and headed in the direction of Theo’s beaten-up looking vehicle. As he turned his back on Theo, Stiles could almost hear Peter’s mocking voice in his head, warning him about being too trusting, about turning his back on a potential enemy. It was cold comfort when he felt the blow to the head and fell to the ground.

* * *

“Jesus Christ, just when will you supes realise my head is delicate? It contains my greatest weapon and you are all potentially damaging my brain by continuing to smack me over the head!” Groaning, Stiles rolled to his side, taking in as much of his surroundings as he could.

He was in what looked like an old bank vault, lying on a cot. He sat up, pressing his hand against what turned out to be a small cut on the side of his head. He wasn’t bleeding too badly which was good at least. What the hell was Theo up to? He spotted a bottle of water and picked it up, checking the seal before opening it. In the dim light of the vault, he couldn’t tell if it had been injected with anything and decided if Theo wanted to harm him, he could have done so by now. Opening the bottle, he drained the water in thirsty gulps. How long had he been here?

There was a loud, creaking noise and a door opened. Theo came into the vault, followed by two men that Stiles didn’t recognise.

“Am I seeing double? Is this what real concussion is like?”

“You’re nowhere near as funny as you think you are. This is Ethan and Aiden – or Aiden and Ethan. I can’t actually tell them apart. They’re part of the Alpha pack.” In response to Theo’s introduction, both men flashed red eyes in Stiles’ direction and he took it as the threat that it was meant to be. Even if he could get past Theo, he wasn’t sure he could make it past them in one piece. 

“So, what’s the great plan? Why am I here?”

“Oh Stiles – you still don’t seem to see what an integral piece to the game you actually are. You see, Scott is already having doubts about your little conversation and Deaton needs to do a little more work on convincing him that you’ve gone over to Talia’s Pack and deserted him. The fact that your Jeep is going to be sat outside Peter’s apartment for a while and you do nothing to contact the guy who’s meant to be your best bud in the whole world should go some way to convincing him.” Theo looked like the stereotypical bad guy, monologuing for his own amusement. “You really are nowhere near as intelligent as people make you out to be – we’re hardly friends yet I had no problem getting you to believe me. Gullible seems to describe you far more accurately.”

“Shut up, Theo. You don’t need to tell him anything.” That came from ‘Thing 1’ but ‘Thing 2’ nodded in agreement. 

“What – you don’t want him detailing your nefarious plans for the poor little hostage?”

“We’ve heard about you, Stilinski. And unlike Theo, **we** won’t be underestimating you.” 

“So, what now? I just sit in here enjoying the silence while you guys go out there and take Beacon Hills apart?”

“Pretty much.” Theo smirked at Stiles. “Don’t worry about it – there are no plans to remove you from the scene completely. Not yet anyway.”

“Thanks. I think.” Stiles gave the trio in front of him a calculating look, trying to see where any potential weakness could be. Fuck it, they didn’t look like they’d appreciate subtlety anyway. “You do know, Peter is going to rip your fucking heads off, right?” 

Theo laughed, although the twins did look a little discomfited, shifting nervously from foot to foot.

“Peter will be **far** too busy to look for his little plaything. Your lover is going to find himself very busy fighting the demon wolf – maybe when he gets _his_ head ripped off, I’ll leave it in here to keep you company.” Theo’s mocking laughter continued as the three of them left the vault, although Stiles saw one of the twins looking back at him. Maybe he had found the chink in their armour?

* * *


End file.
